


Newmann's Car Share

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Car share AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Just a few cute little one-shots of Hermann and Newton sharing a car.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched A show called Peter Kay's Car Share and it was really cute and I wanted to write these two in that dynamic. I might do a few scenarios because a few of the episodes gave me feels. I'm taking liberties of course just to fit them in, like Hermann driving and a few other things. I hope you like what I've done so far and don't be shy in letting me know if you actually want anymore of these. Also, this hasn't been beta'd none of my stuff is so forgive mistakes I may have missed plus I'm impatient when it comes to posting, sorry.

Ever since Hermann and Newton had started working together in the same building they'd shared a car. Or rather Hermann owned a car and Newton shared the journey to work with him. Newton lived at least 40 minutes out of Hermann's way and for some that would be unthinkable to put themselves out of their way that much, but over the years of knowing each other and a mix of unspoken feelings they had towards each other there was never really a question whether it was inconvenient or not.

They'd be due in to work by 9 o'clock and Hermann would wake by 7 o'clock, be ready by half past, be at Newton's by ten past eight and then they'd both be at work by ten too. Over these many drives to work they would chat about work, a given, but they'd also share the things they got up to in their personal lives. They didn't really spend time together outside of work, their was the odd occasion, such as the fancy dress party that their work had oraganised for charity a few years back...

  
Hermann pulled up outside Newton's place around 6 pm. He was dressed as Han Solo. He hadn't really been sure what to go as to be honest but Newton had encouraged him to rent it. As they were going together they decided, or more like, Newton decided they should go as a matching couple. Hermann didn't know why but he felt a little panic when Newton had said the word couple, he dismissed it eventually and reminded himself that he was overthinking things. As he got out the car and approached the door to knock it opened, revealing Newton. 

"I saw you arrive from the window upstairs." Newton said as he stepped out.

Hermann felt his mouth go dry. Newton was dressed in a long white dress, with a pretty decent wig. He noticed that there was the absence of the ray gun that was supposed to match his own strapped to his waist.

"Newton, didn't that costume come with a gun?"

Newton smirked. "That it did." He lifted up his dress to reveal it strapped to his thigh. Newton placed a finger against his lips and winked. Hermann coloured and cleared his throat

"Oh, uhm, right. Shall we go then?"

Newton laughed as he shut the door behind him. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They entered the car, Hermann trying is very best to regain his cool. As Hermann started up the car the radio turned on. Billy Ocean's "Get outta my dreams, Get into my car" started to play.

"Oh, I love this song." Newton smiled as he started to sing to song.

Hermann's lip quirked in amusement. He wasn't adverse to 80's music, but he got more enjoyment out of Newton appreciating the songs than the songs themselves. And even though he had heard this song a hundred times before on the radio, he always seemed to pay attention to them more when Newton would mouth along to the lyrics. And one or the other, due to their closeted feelings for each other, would let their feelings run free daydreaming a lot of the time.

This time it would be Hermann. As Billy Ocean sang soulfully about his dream girl to get into his car, Hermann let his mind wander...

_Hermann pulled up outside Newton's place, his car now a red corvette. In slow mo the car pulled into the drive, Hermann stepped out. A slow pan from his feet to his head as wind blew around him, a wisp of his hair brushing his forehead._ _Out of his shirt pocket he pulled out some aviators and walked up Newton's drive just as Newton swept out his front door, leaning against the door jamb and serving as the songs background singers as Hermann approached. Newton winked as Hermann whipped off his shades and gave Newton a once over._

_"I'll be your non-stop lover, get it while you can!  
Your non-stop miracle I'm your man!" _

_Hermann replaced his shades and leaned against the door jamb pushing Newton up against the door. Newton turned his head away coyly..._

The daydream faded out as Hermann noticed that Newton was talking to him.

"What?"

Newton tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Hermann cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing much... just things."

"Well, anyway, I was just saying I wonder what everyone else is going as. Remember last year when Raleigh and Mako went as the two from 'The Bodyguard'."

Hermann shook his head. "I never knew who they were supposed to be."

Newton turned on Hermann shocked.

"You've never seen 'The Bodyguard'?"

Hermann made a face. "No. Who's in it?"

Newton shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you've never seen it. Kevin Costner is The Bodyguard and Whitney Houston is the one he's protecting. That really famous Whitney song is from it."

"I'm not sure."

"I will always love you."

Hermann did a double take at Newton. "W-what?" His hands started to sweat on the wheel as he anxiously gripped it.

Newton seemed not to notice Hermann's internal panic. "The song. It's called 'I will always love you'. You must of heard of that, they play it on the radio all the time."

Hermann swallowed as his heart rate slowed back down. "I suppose I must have then, although I never really used to listen to the radio before I started picking you up for work."

"What did you used to listen to then?"

"Nothing."

Newton furrowed his brows. "You just drove to work in silence? Oh my god, you're are such an old man. Actually an old man would still listen to something."

Hermann side eyed him. "I just never really felt the need to fill the quiet. Anyway I wouldn't have any when I got to work with you around."

"Cheeky." Newton laughed.

They arrived at work, pulling into the car park. As they drove in they passed some of their colleagues. Newton pointed out some of the costumes he recognised. They hadn't seen Raleigh and Mako yet who won last years fancy dress.

As they pulled into a spot they passed Stacker who was standing by the entrance. At that moment Prince's 'Cream' came on the radio and both Newton and Hermann got distracted. Stacker was dressed as Thor. It was a hot day for the time of year and his arms were slightly glistening from the heat. Almost in slow mo, he brought his arm up to wipe at his brow. Newton subconsciously licked his lips and Hermann's eyes flicked over his casual posture leant against the entrance.

"Well... I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little..." He looked at Hermann with a cheeky grin. "Thor-sty." Hermann tore his eyes away from Stacker to give Newton a withering look.

"Really?"

Newton shrugged.

"Come on. Let's have some fun."

Hermann shook his head as he turned the engine off and followed Newton into the party.

*

Much later, when most people had left, Hermann went outside to unlock the car having lost Newton. He waited, leaning on the car. Not much longer, Newton came out, drunk and giggling holding onto Tendo's arm and in the other hand still holding a bottle. His costume had seen better days as well.

"Newton! What happened to your wig?"

Newton and Tendo shared a look. Tendo answered.

"Truth be told, he had a little accident."

Newton nodded along. "I was a bit sick... I was bent over and it fell in the loo... Also, is it okay if we give Tendo a ride?"

Hermann crossed his arms. "Well that's the deposit in the bin then isn't it?"

"Hey!" Tendo interrupted, making Hermann look at him in surprise. Tendo got up in Hermann's face, he could smell the alcohol on his breath. "It's only money. You can't take it with you." Tendo held eye contact for a few seconds more then his gaze glided to Hermann's car behind him. "Is this the motor?" He drunkenly stumbled past towards the car. Hermann looked dumbfounded between Tendo and Newton.

"Wha-"

"It's okay Hermann, he don't live too far."

Hermann stood there as both Newton and Tendo got into his car.

"Do you know where he lives?"

The car door shut. Unbelievable.

*

Ten minutes into driving he still had no idea where he was supposed to be taking Tendo, just a general direction that he kept repeating when Hermann asked him which way.

Him and Newton had been gossiping non-stop as well, Tendo seeming to know a lot about everyone's business and when Newton asked for more details Tendo would simply tap his nose and say "I'm saying nothing." Despite having said quite a deal. 

The radio had been quietly playing in the background to their gabbing until The Weather Girls 'It's raining men' came on.

"WOOOOO!" Both Tendo and Newton screamed in unison making Hermann wince. Tendo turned it up.

Hermann endured their out of tune, drunk, over enthusiastic singing and even some inappropriate poking and facing stroking from Tendo in the passengers seat and Newton tickling the back of his neck from the back seat.

He turned the radio off. "Would you two stop that."

Tendo and Newton loudly protested. Tendo looked out the window with a huff.

Newton shook his head. "You've upset him Hermann."

Hermann eyes Tendo but said nothing.

"You've upset me."

Hermann rolled his eyes. He turned the radio back up. "There. Happy?"

Tendo looked Hermann up and down but said nothing. Tendo once again started up the gossip. "So, what's going on with you two?"

Hermann kept his eyes forward. "What do you mean?"

Tendo smirked. "You two are the talk of the place... everyone wants to know the deal."

Newton sat forward, leaning into the front. "What have they been saying?"

Tendo turned. "Well, you tell me."

Newton was much too excited. "Come on! Tell me, what do they say about us?"

Tendo just tapped his nose again.

Hermann felt a bit uncomfortable, was there talk about them? "There's nothing to talk about is there?"

Tendo tsked. "You can't kid a kidder and you can't con a conner. You can't fool me, I know there's something going on between you two."

"Well, there isn't." Hermann fidgeted in his seat as he felt his cheeks warm.

Tendo noticed. "Oh, look at him!" He reached over and pinched Hermann's reddening cheek. Newton laughed as he lightly patted Hermann's face drunkenly. "Look at that a grown man blushing! Well... he's not yet a man, but he's not a boy either... he's a manboy, yeah a manboy!"

Newton laughed Hermann scowled but not with any real annoyance behind it. Maybe a little at Tendo but Newton was a rather endearing drunk, not that he'd admit it.

Thirty minutes later Tendo had fallen asleep against the window and Hermann was still trying to navigate his way with Tendo's vague directions.

Newton was leaning against Hermann's seat, drifting in and out. The radio was finishing up one song and faded into another, playing John Waite's 'Missing you'. Newton's alcohol fuzzy brain conjured up a fantasy as the 80's drum intro and guitar started.

_"Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath..."_

_*black and white*_

_Newton was in a black trench coat, the collar popped up against the wind and rain that he was currently standing in. He looked dramatically up as the wind whipped his hair across his face._

_"I hear your name in certain circles and it always makes me smile.  
I spend my time thinking about you and it's almost driving me wild..."_

_Newton walked along the streets, blurry crowds passed him, him being the only one in focus. As he stood in the bustling rush, one other person was in focus, their back to him. Newton reached out dramatically as the chorus hit._

_"And if I can't bridge this distance, stop this heart break overload!_  
_I ain't missing you at all! Since you been gone... away._  
 _I ain't missing you! No matter, what my friends say..."_

_The other person turned slowly, revealing it to be Hermann, whose down cast eyes flicked up to meet Newton's, a slow smile adorning his face as the rain cleared and the crowds disappeared, leaving just the two of them..._

A speed bump jolted Newton out of his personal music video. Hermann had finally found Tendo's home and led him to his door as Newton scrabbled into the front seat.

*

Finally at nearly one in the morning Hermann had gotten Newton home. They sat in the car outside for a few moments, Newton breaking the silence by poking Hermann in the arm.

"So..."

Hermann turned to Newton.

"So."

"Apparently we're the talk at work."

"Mmmmmm." Hermann replied.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know... Tendo likes to stir though..."

"I know he's a nosy bastard. He just wants to know everybody's business." Newton laughed tiredly. "I thought he'd never stop talking, Hermann."

Hermann sighed wearily. "I know."

Through the silence that once again fell between them, Whitney Houston's 'Saving all my love' softly played. Newton shushed Hermann who was about to speak again. His uncoordinated hand patted his face and grazed Hermann's mouth.

"Ssssshhhhh. Listen to the words."

Hermann stayed quiet obediently as Newton sung along, getting some of the lyrics wrong making Hermann chuckle. Newton looked over smiling.

"What?"

"You are so drunk."

"Yeah, but I'm a nice drunk."

"An obnoxious drunk."

"A fluffy drunk." Newton said through giggles.

Hermann laughed. "You're a funny drunk."

Newton tipped his head, cheeks flushed. "Am I? Do I make you laugh?"

Hermann looked at his lap, still smiling. "Yeah, you do."

Newton smiled shyly. "Do I make you happy?"

Hermann lifted his eyes to meet Newton's. His own face pink and warm but not from alcohol.

"Yeah, you do."

Newton scanned Hermann's face as Hermann searched his. They leaned in closer...

Newton's phone went off, interrupting the moment.

"What the Fu-" Newton pulled out his phone to reveal Tendo's caller ID. "It's Tendo."

"Don't answer it." Hermann groaned.

Newton floundered as his phone continued to ring. "Should I?"

"No!"

Newton pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

Hermann hit his head on the headrest behind him.

"Oh? Did you?"

"What does he want?"

"He said he left his hat here..." Newton turned on the passenger light and looked in the foot well. "Oh, yeah you have." Newton listened and then turned to Hermann. "He wants you to take it back now."

"Now? Can't I just give it back tomorrow when I see him?"

"He said he's returning the costume on his way to work tomorrow, it'll be too late then."

Hermann was beyond frustrated but Newton was looking at him with those eyes.

"Fine. Tell him I'm on my way."

"He's on his way, Tendo. Yeah, no problem. Bye." Newton hung up and turned to Hermann. "Thank's Herm." He smiled and leant over planting a kiss on Hermann's cheek.

Before Hermann could react he exited the car. Hermann watched Newton retreat in the rear view mirror, Newton turned at the end of his drive waving Hermann off, smiling, Hermann took another look back at Newton, smiling to himself until Newton was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain poured heavily as Hermann waited in the car for Newton.

In the bus stop was Chuck, clutching an umbrella looking as miserable as the weather.

Newton finally emerged. Hermann wound down the window.

"Hurry up! Before you get soaked."

The way Hermann was shouting and looking in Chuck's direction, he thought he was talking to him. Brightening up slightly Chuck hurried to Hermann's car. Realisation dawned on Hermann.

"Oh no, sorry. I just meant, Newton."

Chuck stopped mid way to Hermann's car looking miffed as he turned back to the cover of the bus shelter. Newton made a face at Hermann as he hurried round to the other side of the car. Hermann rolled up the window again.

"That was close."

Newton laughed. "Did you see his face? Don't remember the weatherman forecasting thunder."

Hermann made sure not to look back in Chuck's direction as he drove off.

"It's really coming down isn't it."

"It'll probably be like this through the night."

Newton looked up at the sky. "Nah. Really?"

It cleared in the hour.

Hermann and Newton were pulled up outside of a Costa, sitting in comfortable silence drinking their coffee's.

Newton had been getting Hermann to words that made it sound like he was speaking in an accent.

"Try this one. If you say 'Kipper Tie' It's like you're saying 'Cup of tea' in a northern accent."

Hermann tried it. "I'd like a Kipper tie, please."

Newton burst out laughing. "Oh my god."

Hermann shook his head taking a sip of his coffee.

The rain had started up again a little as they finished off their coffee's.

"Oh no. I thought it was going to clear up."

Hermann put his cup in the holder as made to start the car up.

"I said it was here to stay."

Newton sighed as he turned on the radio. The DJ had just finished talking as he announced the next song. "And on next, Toto's 'Africa'" Newton cheered as Hermann turned on the window wipers.

"I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA!" Newton sang along. "This is a classic!"

Hermann hmmmm'd. "Yes, I must admit though I never really understood the attention this song gets."

Newton rolled his eyes. "Trust you. This song is iconic."

"Why?"

Newton floundered a little. "It just is. Some songs just have something that you can't explain, makes people feel certain things and it stays with you. I mean this song is as popular if not more so then when it was released."

Hermann tutted. "It's lost on me."

A lot of things are, Newton thought wistfully as he leaned on his hand looking out the window. As 'Africa' finished the rain had steadily become heavier. The next song prompted Newton's imagination into gear. Phil Collin's 'You can't hurry love'.

_Newton imagined himself in some classic 80's shades. A loud shirt tucked into some jeans. Tapping his foot to the song and snapping his fingers as he took the place of Phil Collins._

_"My mama said, you can't hurry love, no you'll have just have to wait..."_

_Newton was strutting down a street, fingers still snapping to the song. Hermann was wearing similar attire, shades, jeans and a printed tee as he played the bass and did background vocals. Hermann looked up, winking as the chorus played. Newton grabbed the mic that had now appeared and tipped it as he performed the chorus._

_"No, I can't bear to live my life alone_  
_I grow impatient for a love to call my own_  
_But when I feel I, I can't go on,_  
_Well these precious words keep me hanging on."_

Newton slowly came out of the daydream as they neared his place. He wondered if he'd ever say how he felt for Hermann. Did he feel the same? He knew Hermann was careful with his emotions and that he'd been hurt before. But Newton didn't want to waste time. He wanted someone to share things with, most of all his life, he wanted to be a part of Hermann's and not just the commute to work part...

*

Hermann sat in traffic on his way to work. He wouldn't be picking up Newton today, he was ill.

The ride had been quiet and normally Hermann didn't mind the silence, just the car sounds were enough. He used to quite liked the peace before he got to work. Now though after having Newton fill that silence he actually felt the quiet a little stifling.

Not being able to take it any longer he turned on the radio.

Tina Turner's 'What's love got to do with it' came on.

_Hermann was in his car looking forlornly at the empty passengers seat._

_"You must understand that the touch of your hand makes my pulse react_  
_That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl, opposites attract_  
 _It's physical... only logical_  
 _You must try to ignore that it means more than that."_

_The back drop melted away. Hermann was now in slim black trousers, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled was tucked into them. His hair was slicked back and he was swaying to the song, right now he was Tina and Tina was him._

_"What's love got to do... got to do with it  
Who needs a heart, when a heart can be broken..."_

_Those lyrics seemed to speak to Hermann. He was cautious when it came to love._

_Hermann and Newton were now both together as Hermann imagined them now both laying on a bed, surrounded by rose petals. They both lay facing each other..._

_"I've been taking on a new direction,  
but I have to say I've been thinking about my own protection, it scares me to feel this way!"_

_Hermann held a rose, holding it close to his face as he sang those lyrics, he dropped it dramatically, it fell in slow mo, hitting the floor, petals falling from it. Hermann walked away as the song faded out. Newton walked in picking up the rose, looking wistfully after Hermann's retreating form._

Hermann sighed. His fantasies were even emotionally constipated. He needed to get a grip.

His phone suddenly rang. It was Newton.

"Hey."

"Hello. Are you feeling alright?"

Newton sighed. "Not so great actually. What about you, missing me?"

"Yes, actually."

Hermann could hear the surprised delight in Newton's voice.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Awwwww. Don't worry, I'll be back most likely tomorrow."

"I'll count the minutes."

"Shut up. I'm going to get some rest I'll talk to you later."

"Good. You should do that."

"I will... Bye, Hermann."

"Newton."

Newton ended the call.

Hermann sat and looked over at the passenger seat again. One day without Newton and this is what he was like, what was he going to do?

He huffed in frustration, he turned up the radio to drown out his thoughts. The traffic being as awful as it was it offered him more time to slip into another daydream as Dan Hartman's 'I can dream about you' played next.

_Hermann was at a piano. Suit and tie, almost looking like a member of the blues brothers, but with a very distinct 80's hairdo._

_"No more timing, each tear that falls from my eyes  
I'm not hiding the remedy to cure this old heart of mine."_

_Hermann got out of the car, he was on a mission as he went to seek out Newton._

_Newton who was also looking extremely 80's was just out of Hermann's reach, chewing gum, looking unfairly cute. Hermann all of a sudden was in a maze. Every attempt to get closer to Newton ended up with him facing a dead end._

_Every now and then he thought he saw Newton turning one of the corners but he would always get away. As Hermann turned another corner he was in a completely different scene. He was now on a stage and he could see Newton far out in the crowd. Hermann grabbed the microphone and pointed out into the crowd, straight at Newton._

_"I can dream about you! If I can't hold you tonight._  
_(I can dream about you...)_  
_I'm gonna press my lips against you and hold you to me_  
_(I can dream about you..) You know you got me spell bound what else can it be?"_

_Hermann then jumped out into the crowd. Newton seemed shocked as Hermann crowd surfed to where he was. His shock turned into a huge grin as Hermann landed in front of him, returning his smile and grabbing either side of Newton's face and pulled him in for a kiss._

_"I can dream about you! Oh, I can dream... I can dream..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermann was on his way to Newton's place a little earlier than normal as he wanted to make sure he'd have time before a conference call he was scheduled to have today.

About ten minutes out Newton called.

"Hermann, I'm locked in."

"What?"

"You know I'm sharing the place with Mako and Raleigh at the moment until they find a place of their own?"

"Yes. What do you mean you're locked in?"

"We've all got a key and the door locks when it's shut. I can't find my key."

"Have you looked every where? Properly?"

"I've turned the place upside down, Hermann. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Hang on. I'm nearly there."

As Hermann turned the corner he was met with a long line of traffic. 

"Oh for..." He looked at the time. He was lucky he left earlier today.

He also didn't want to keep Newton waiting, he needed his help. On the radio Bonnie Tyler's 'I need a hero' played.

_Newton sat at the window, looking out forlornly as he was trapped inside. All of a sudden he caught sight of Hermann's car speed round the corner and skid to a halt out front. His mouth gaped open as Hermann exited the car, a gust of wind blowing dramatically, Hermann's jacket flapping behind him like a cape._

_"Where have all the good men gone?_  
_And where are all the God's?_  
 _Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_  
 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
 _Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!"_

_Newton watched in awe as Hermann approached the door, winking at him as he passed and kicked down the door._

_"I need a Hero!"_

_Hermann emerged from Newton's place with Newton in his arms, carrying him bridal style. Newton had his arms around Hermann's neck, looking flustered._

_"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat,  
it's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet!"_

Hermann eventually arrived outside of Newton's place. Newton was looking out the window and waved to Hermann as he saw him.

Hermann got out and went up to Newton.

"Only you could get locked in."

Newton looked affronted.

"Hey!"

"Haven't you got a spare key?"

"Mine is the spare key."

Hermann had trouble hearing Newton through the glass.

"What?"

"Mine. Is. The. Spare. Key." Newton tried to sound clearer. Pronouncing the words with more emphasis.

Hermann sighed. 

"You'll have to call a locksmith."

"I can't afford that."

"Have you got a hairpin?"

Newton crossed his arms and jutted out his hip. 

"Do I look like I do?"

"Mako's living with you isn't she? Does she have one?"

"Oh, yeah. Hang on I'll have a look."

Thirty minutes later Hermann was still trying to pick the lock with a hair pin.

"Any luck yet?"

"Newton, if you ask that again..."

"Okay! I'm just asking."

Hermann gave up with a frustrated sigh.

"What about the back door?"

"Haven't got a key."

"Isn't there a cat flap?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Can't you fit through that?"

"I'm not going through the cat flap, Hermann."

"I'm going to have to call a locksmith."

"But-"

"It's alright. I'll cover it."

"Oh, Hermann. I'll pay you back at the end of the month."

"I know. It's fine, I just have to call work as well."

"What's the time?"

"Nearly nine already. I've got a conference call someone will have to cover."

"You should just go, Hermann."

"It's fine. I'm not going to leave you am I?"

Newton looked down, a small smile on his face. 

"Thanks."

Hermann was sat on the front door step as they waited for the locksmith to arrive.

Newton looked at his watch and sighed.

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

Hermann nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

Newton got up and went into the kitchen. There was a little radio on the side and he switched it on as he filled the kettle up and waited for it to boil. While he leant against the side he thought about how sweet Hermann was being by

waiting with him and helping him out. Surely that was an indication that he cared... maybe Newton wasn't the only one who felt this way. Or maybe Hermann was just being a really good friend. The Bangles 'Eternal Flame' floated out from the portable radio.

_"Close your eyes_  
_Give me your hand, darling_  
 _Do you feel my heart beating?_  
 _Do you understand,_  
 _do you feel the same?_  
 _Am I only dreaming?_  
 _Is this burning an eternal flame?"_

Newton sighed as he poured out the water into the cups. He'd like to think that maybe him and Hermann could have something. How much longer did he keep it to himself though, would he scare Hermann off? 

_"Say my name_  
_Sun shines through the rain_  
 _A whole life so lonely and then you come and ease the pain_  
 _I don't want to lose this feeling..."_

Maybe Newton's feelings were one sided. Truth be told he was afraid of that possibility.

Finally an hour later the locksmith arrived and changed the locks. After Hermann paid him and he left he gave Newton the new key.

"Wait, how are the others going to get back in if they get back before me?"

"I don't know can't you phone them?"

"Yeah and I'll leave the key under this pot for them too."

"That's a bit dangerous isn't it?"

"It'll be fine Hermann." As Newton lifted the pot to place the newly cut key, he found the spare. "Oh, Hermann..."

"What?"

Newton held up the old key.

"You're joking. That's so obvious."

"Well you didn't look there either!" Newton argued.

Hermann sighed.

"Come on. Let's just get going."

Newton placed the new key in it's hiding place and followed Hermann.

*

Newton had a date. 

Newton had a date and Hermann wasn't sure how he felt about that. Why shouldn't Newton have a date? He should be happy. Hermann wanted Newton to be happy... So why did he feel so sick?

He was sure that tomorrow when he picked Newton up he'd hear all all about it. He sat in his car in Tesco's car park, just receiving the news from Newton himself, gushing about his date and how excited he was...

Hermann didn't know who the guy was, but he couldn't help the hostility he felt towards the faceless guy who would be taking Newton out tonight, the guy wasn't good enough.  _And you are?_  A mocking voice commented inside Hermann's head. Hermann sniffed and straightened himself in his seat. He should go home... his empty home. He couldn't bring himself to go home quite yet, he turned on the radio. The DJ was just announcing the next song.

"We have something very special tonight. In the live lounge we have Hozier. And tonight he'll be performing a cover of Arctic Monkey's 'Do I wanna know'."

As Hermann looked out the window at the grey expanse he let his mind drift.

_A cello and a steady drum beat began the song._

_Hermann was in black skin tight jeans, a baggy white tee and was leaning on a brick wall looking out at the ocean. He walked along, no destination, the sun was setting._

_"Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
_ _Do you ever fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like something's in your teeth?"_

_He came across a restaurant. He looked inside. He spotted Newton at a table. The back of a guy's head was all Hermann could make out of whoever was with him. Hermann watched as Newton laughed at whatever was being said, Newton and the guy joined hands._

_"And some aces up your sleeve  
I had no idea that you're in deep  
I dreamt about you near me every night this week  
__How many secrets can you keep'"_  

_It started to rain on him outside. He watched as they left rushing for cover under a bus shelter. Laughing and kissing._

_"Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_   
_When I play it on repeat_   
_Until I fall asleep_   
_Spilling drinks on my settee"_

_Hermann was now alone at home. Empty bottles surrounded him... His phone rang. Newton's name flashed up. He ignored it._

_"Do I wanna know_   
_If this feeling goes both ways?"_

_Hermann looked once again to his phone... Was it too late?_

_"Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
Cause I always do..."_

_Hermann dialed Newton's number... the answer machine, he tried to leave a message... What would he say?_

_"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new..."  
_

_Hermann hung up. Maybe he was too afraid to find out._

Hermann let the song end and listened to the DJ talk rubbish for a few minutes before he finally made to leave and go home.

 


End file.
